Always There for You
by GurlyF4nGuy
Summary: Jelsa fanfiction. Jack has always been watching over Elsa making sure that she doesn't succumb to the fear inside her. Along the way however More than just a desire to protect her arises.
1. Chapter 1

**Woot Woot super exited for this hope u guyz injoy and review its my first ff evr but ive been like crazy inspired as of late so hope every1 likes:D**

Jacks POV

Norths words were echoing in Jacks mind as he flew threw the night sky towards the kingdom of Arrendele, "Jack there is a power in this land that Pitch is seeking out. If he succeeds in acquiring this power there will be nary a thing we can do to stop him from eveloping the entire world in absolute darkness and eternal nightmares..." Jack was eager to help impede Pitch's progress in any way possible but was curious as to why it was imperitive that he take care care of this mission on his own. North hadn't given Jack all the details because time was of the essence but, he had said that he would understand why it had to be him when he arrived.

Even so Jack knew his fellow Guardians wouldn't be far behind if they were needed.

OOO

When jack arrived at the Kingdom of Arrendele it seemed normal enough. There were small houses and buildings lining the dimly lit streets. Most were asleep at this time and the merchant district of the town was lifeless for the town slept. However there was a lone flicker of light besides the streetlights coming from a window of a large castle at the edge of the fjord. Jack flew over to see who would be up at this hour and why.

He hovered up to the window and cuffed his hands over his eyes and peered inside. He saw two small girls standing in the middle of the room one reflected of summer with bright autumn colored hair and green eyes while the other, much like himself, reflected the winter season with a pale complexion platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Jack chuckled to himself they reminded him of when he was alive and would play with his younger sister Emma. Jack had dismissed the two of them mentally thinking it was nothing more than sisters getting into to some late night mischief. As he turned to leave he overheard the younger one say rather excitedly, "C'mon! Do the magic!" Jack spun back around to see the younger sister standing in aw as there older rotated her palms around an aura of ice and snowflakes spinning in her hands. Jack gasped and watched as the older threw the sphere into the air and plesently burst into a snow flurry. He was convinced that this was what Pitch was after. If he couldn't aquire Jacks power much less his allegiance he would reap the power from this child.  
Jack indeed understood now.

Jack suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, there was only one being in existence that could make that happen.  
"Soooooo Jack Frost I guess i couldnt beat you here after all..." jack spun around to see Pitch Black floating in mid air behind him. Jack chuckled at him before saying, "as if you could ever beat me anywhere Pitch Slackoff." Pitch growled at Jacks taunt before continuing,"id expect nothing less of a child such as you" Pitch then chuckled menisingly.

"so because you were unable to succeed in taking my power you've stooped as low as to take from children? Pitch thats so belo- oh wait a minitute... No its not," Jack laughed at Pitch. This time Pitch was unphased by his taunt and when Jack finished laughing Pitched was inches from him. Jack jumped back ready for a fight but Pitch merely responded with a question, "do you remember Jack? Your fear i mean?"Pitch hovered in crcles around Jack menisingly as he spoke, "and how i was drawn to the very sent of it?" Jack winces, "whats your point?" he says.  
Pitch begins laughing slowly at first then it turns miniacle then he breaths and shouts, "YOUR FEAR PALES IN COMPARISON TO THIS CHILD!" Jacks face turns hostile, "your wrong Ive been watching them and haven't detected the slightest hint of fear!"

Pitch chuckles then says, "why don't you have another look..." "what?," Jack thought. He then spun around to see the older holding her unconscious sister in her arms a white streak now ran down the side of the younger's autumn colored hair. The older cried for her mother and father. The room began to frost over around them.

Pitch chuckled ominously behind Jack. Jack grimaced in anger and spun around to blast ice at Pitch. However when the blast Connected Pitch Blacks fissical form faded and he was gone."DAMMIT," Jack cursed himself for not attacking sooner. However it couldn't be helped now; Jack turned his attention back to the children. They weren't in the large snow filled ballroom anymore.  
Jack heard the castle gates burst open and two horses rush out of the gates. Both horses carried two people however one trailed ice behind. Jack followed at top speed flying through the air after the pair of horses.

OOO

When the horses finnaly halted he saw who appeared to be the parents of the children and the older child stood nervously beside her father.  
They stood in a clearing full of stones that looked like they had been placed about very meticulously. Jack heard the Father call out, "Hello?! Please we need help! Its our daughter!" Jack was just about to question who he was talking to when the boulders began to roll around until they stood up around the group of people."Trolls!," Jack thought.

Jack heard one of the trolls recognize the father as king then wat looked like the elder of them hobbled up to the king and asked him if the older child had been born or cursed with the powers she possessed. The king say how she'd been born with them and how they'd been getting stronger.  
The troll elder examined the younger child and informed the others how they had been lucky she'd only been struck in the head. He then removed the ice in the youngers head along with the memories of the olders powers. The older spoke, "she won't remember i have powers?" she asked. Her father tell her how its for the best; Jack hardly agrees.

The elder troll speaks next, "Elsa, come hear," she comes nearer to him and as he speaks an array of colorful magical silhouettes dance above them telling his story, "your power is strong my dear, and it will only grow. You must learn to control it. There is beauty in it, but also grave danger! Fear will be your enemy you mustn't allow it in or it will corrupt and destroy you." when he finished the father then stated how he believed cutting her off from everything even her own sister would be the best form of protection. Jack inwardly face palmed at this plan.

He felt another chill before he heard Pitch's voice dance through his ears although he remained out of sight, "As i told you before Jack frost, she will suffocate in her fear and i will be her only escape. i need only wait..." Pitch chuckled once more before it was totally silent again.  
"i wont let that happen..." Jack Vowed.

**So there it is hope you dont mind the cliffies tho cuz i can gaurantee you they will be numerous any how my appologies about the format ive tried to fix it as best i can but im still new to this. ^^"**

**However for those reading dont forget to review other may not gaf but i value ur 2 cent More review means more chapters... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! every1 its not fat albert...**  
**It is however me again :D and here it is Ch2 would have started this last night but after almost blowing up 3 or 4 times due to faulty 3in1 artillery shells(fire works)XD last night i wuz kinda tired had to muscle through that 1st ch but wanted yall to hav sumthin lol anyhoo hope yall enjoy an ps ty to keerat and Aira Aura for being my 1st folowers/critics ^^ 3 dis ch's fo ju guyz**

Jacks POV

Jack stayed with the child through the years keeping watch over her. He felt bad seeing as he couldn't comfort her. She was just like he was when he had become a guardian. Scared and alone living in fear of how she might cause harm to those she loved.

Jack had to be very careful now Elsa was 17 By now, the same physical age as Jack. Pitch would be choosing a time in the very near future to strike. The two princesses' parents were going away for two weeks on a business venture and Elsa was filled with worry at the thought of being left by herself. "you'll be fine Elsa," her father the king told her smiling warmly.

Jack stood behind her, he would have put his hand on her shoulder as to reassure her if not for knowing that he'd just phase through her.  
In the weeks to come the unthinkable became reality. After about a week and a half it was confirmed that the ship that the king and queen had been on never reached it's destination but instead was overcome by a raging storm leaving no survivors. Both sisters were devastated, Elsa even more so. She depended on her parents without them who would she look to for comfort from her fears? She couldn't explain the situation to Anna for risk of exposing her powers.

Jack stood at her window and watched as she sat curled up in a ball in front of her door sobbing. Her room was in a state of stilled winter. Jack could hear Elsa's sister Anna on the other side of her door pleading for her to let her in as to comfort each other and she had even considered letting Anna in but Elsa's current emotional state made for an inopportune moment with her room like it was.

Jack was tired of standing by watching as practically the whole kingdom fell into a state of despair. After watching her mature Jack felt himself developing a need to know more about her and the only way for that was to be visible to her, for her to believe in him. He needed for her to know that she wasn't alone. "there has to be something i can do for her!" he thought almost blushing a little. "but if she cant see me how can i help..." he thought again.

He knew Pitch must be lurking about and it disgusted him that he must be laughing at him right now while waiting for his chance at Elsa.  
Jack left Elsa's window and flew in through another nearby that Anna had opened to look out at the gental snow fall that Jack had created Earlier that day.

He gave Anna a sympathetic look before he hovered around her and into the castle and went looking for a library. When he discovered it he looked for a book that of course they possessed on account of the size of the library. He pulled the book off the shelf and flew back outside the now unoccupied window and back to Elsa's.

Elsa's POV

Elsa sat there still Crying her heart weighed heavily tears rolling down her cheeks as she feared for the future."What am i going to do now?..." she thought fearfully to herself. "I cant go to Anna... I'd like more than anything to tell her everything at this point but that won't change the possibility that I could hurt her..." she indeed felt the storm inside her growing more unstable.

Tap Tap Tap!

Elsa was jerked from her daze at the sound and looked up at her window still frozen but saw nothing. Then she heard it again,

Tap Tap Tap!

She got up and brushed herself off as she slowly walked over to her window. She forced the frozen latch open and pushed apart the window. A sudden gust of cold air rushed in not bothering her but surprising her none the less. She looked around and saw nothing and so she closed her windows again. When she turned around she jumped in surprise at her rooms state...

Back to normal, But it wasn't her doing. Her room had been thawed but there was now a book that lied upon her night stand, it had snow piled upon it drawing her attention , this also being something she didn't do herself.

She went to dust the snow off of it when a small gust did so for her. she jumped but looked at the title. 'The Guardians' Tales'  
Another small gust blew the book open where it sat and through the pages until it stopped on a page with a picture of Jack frost. Elsa picked up the book and looked cautiously then began reading.

After awhile she sat down on her bed and found a little comfort in learning Jacks story. It was very similar in the aspect that he only wished to protect the world from sorrow and despair. She smiled warmly. She inwardly wished she could meet him she felt a sudden longing to know more about him than the book could provide, she felt like he'd understand her. She closed the book and hugged it tightly.

Almost feeling childish for it she looked up closed her eyes and said longingly, "I wish I could see you Jack Frost..." she sighed.

"Do you believe in me Elsa?" she heard, her eyes still closed thinking has to be imagining what shes hearing.

"yes," she replied.

"then you need only to open your eyes..." slowly opening her eyes she gasps loud dropping the book raising her hands to her mouth in astonishment. There he sat right in front of her criss-crossed on her bed. He wore simple brown pants and a blue hooded jacket holding an arched staff, he had silver hair and piercing blue eyes; just as depicted in the book!

"He is real," she thought astounded.

**Phew muahahaha nuther cliffie lol hope you enjoyed reading dont forget to fav and follow and always review makes me wanna do more upon recieveng feed back. ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okely dokely here it is guyz ch3 and by the bye just wanna say im having a lot of fun with this im very siced fur diss ch 1st official jelsa ch ^U^ oh and if u read ch2 more than an hour ago you may wanna go back an check it out i added a bit and revised the hell outta it but if u hav read ch2 within the past hour or so you have already seen it enjoy ch 3**

Jacks POV

Jack sits across from Elsa on her bed criss-crossed. Jack feels a great sense of accomplishment she believes in him now. "hello Elsa!" Jack said cheerfully smiling at her. Elsa tries to respond but is speechless...

"he-hello..." she managed to choke out. Jack chuckles before standing up on her bed and doing a small bow after saying, "where are my manners I am after all in the presence of a princess. My name is-" Elsa cut him off, "Jack? Jack Frost?!"she said tearing up a bit.

Jack chuckles again, "the one and only," he said warmly.  
Jack sat back down in his criss cross possition in front of Elsa. This was the first time he'd been this close to Elsa she was gorgeous with her pale complexion just as pale as his, her eyes and her hair up in a sophisticated braid. Jack blushed slightly and tries to hide it.

Elsa hadnt noticed the blushing. "so my room and that book? that was you?" she asked him. Jack nodded still smiling. Jack explained that hed been beside her longing to be there for her and tell her how everything would be allright but that hed couldn't because of how she had to believe first. It was that way with all the guardians. He didn't tell her he'd been watching since she was small he didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

Now Elsa was blushing.

Jack Frost a Guardian had just confessed to how he didnt want her to feel alone anymore. "I want you to consider telling your sister of your powers it will aleviate that stress of keeping it secret. The bond you two share is strong. Anna misses you Elsa." Jack told her. "go and be with her for awhile Elsa... if not for yourself for her"Jack said reassuringly.

"i want nothing more than to be with my sister again but i'll only cause her harm like i did when we were younger" Elsa said solemnly. "im afraid..."  
These words made Jack cringe.  
"i was too" he said looking down. "until North and the others showed me compassion and let me into there lives and showed me that because fear is something that exists within ourselves as long as we have love in our hearts the fear cant reach us" jack looked deeply into Elsa's now wide eyes.

"i think you've lived so long in fear that you don't realize that the key has been in front of you all along" Jack smiled at her again. "Ive been shut out from my sisters love for so long id given in to my fear."she said now understanding what he meant.  
"now you get it"Jack smiled and wiped a few stray tears fom Elsa's cheeks. Elsa blushes at Jacks cold but sothing touch, but she jerks back remembering what happens when someone touches her bare skin. "no dont touch me! I may still hurt you!"

"Your still afraid" Jack sighed "Let me show you something ok?"he said reaching for Elsa's hand taking the gloved hand in his.

"NO! Stop! Please!" Elsa pleaded wincing tears welling up as he took her glove off and interclasped her fingers in his. Elsa slowly opened her eyes after realizing nothing had happened. She was holding his hand and it wasnt freezing.

"you cannot harm me Elsa not because im immortal but because you have compassion in your heart, you dont want to harm me..." Jack smiled warmly. He new this was the truth but did not tell her about how being Jack frost meant being impervious to any form of cold.  
Jack released her hand and once again wiped away her tears.

Elsa's POV

Elsa felt her heart pounding as she now blushed uncontrollably now crying tears of relief. She placed a hand on his cheek slowly and carefully as if he would shatter upon the slightest touch. her hand was shakey as it met his face. Elsa sighed happily. "go and see your sister now, your all she has left now so be strong" Jack told her. "will you be here when i return?"she asked him anxiously smilling. Jack replied with "so long as you believe in me Ill always be there for you" he smiled and Elsa left her room for the first time in eleven years to be with her sister.

Jacks POV

Jack smiled feeling accomplised.

"Well Well Well Jack frost arent you doing a fine job" Jack heard Pitch Blacks sarcastic tone behind him. He spun around to see Pitch standing just inside Elsa's window. "i refuse to let you have her Pitch" Jack said jumping off of Elsa's bed and to his feet ready for him this time. "you'd be smart to forget about this little fantasy jack..." Pitch began, "the only reason you continue to watch over her because you've fallen so desperately in love with her"

Jack was taken aback.

Pitch was actually right. in the time hed spent with Elsa speaking with her he felt a longing to be with her eternally.

He grimaced and gritted his teeth. "it is really quite disgusting if you ask me..." Pitch said trying simply to get under his skin. "if i love her than it only gives me a stronger reason to keep her away from you!" Jack said pointing his staff at Pitch in response.

"you know there is an still exquisite fear inside her its only a matter of time. Its like i told you eleven years ago Jack... I will be coming soon Jack, and there wont be anything you can do that will keep me from her and when i have her your love will only make it even more exquisite for me..."and with that Pitch chuckled ominously before he dissipated into thin air...  
Jack growled at what Pitch said but he was gone for now.

Jack was exhausted. He hadn't slept in months almost so he closed Elsa's windows again and seeing as she wanted him to be there still when she returned he sat back down on her bed and accidentally fell asleep...

**YaY! Ch 3 finished ty all for the continued support and i hope that you enjoyed. dont forget to tell me watchu tought :D fav and follo i will probs hav anuther chap up sometim tommorro im enjoying this XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**so im really tired right now lol but im luvin the feedbac and kno that its wat keeps me up and writing lol. almost didnt want to tonight but didnt wanna make any1 wait i kno how it is to read a good 1 and hafta wait so enjoy!(btw check out 'whos that girl' also a jesa ff and my current fav)**

Elsa's POV

Elsa had spent most of the night comforting Anna, and stayed with her telling her it'd be alright. She had held her sister gingerly in her arms stroking her autumn hair. Jack had been right about her not harming Anna.

The night had gone off without a hitch, however Elsa disided not to tell her about her powers at least not yet. Elsa stayed up with Anna comforting her until she fell asleep. She even sang her a lulaby regardless of there age. They were making up for lost time.

When Anna fell asleep, Elsa decided she'd return to Jack and tell him all about how wonderfuly their time together had gone. She was exstatic that she had begun mending their bond as sisters.

She felt her heart racing as she neared her bedroom door praying Jack was true to his word. Now blushing uncontrollably at the thought of the handsome silver hair boy Elsa broke into an open sprint down the hallway.

Once she reached her bedroom door it, was silent on the other side. "Please still be here..." she pleaded as if Jack could hear her.

She reached slowly and nervously torward her doorknob. Elsa pushed her bedroom door open and peered inside, what she saw made a powerful sense of relief flood over her, it also made her giggle a bit.  
Jack lay sloppily upon her bed his mouth open on the verge of drooling all over the place, but breathing peacefully. Elsa blushed at the sight before entering and closing the door. She closed it rather loudly not thinking, but Jack didn't even stir.

Elsa remember somthing in the book sayin that a guardian could choose through sheer will power to stay awake for years at a time and remembered how Jack had said that he'd been watching her for a long time.

"He must not have gotten a lot of sleep in that time" Elsa thought watching him as he continued to sleep in her bed. "If that slam didn't wake him though I wonder if I could-" her train of thought trailed to places it probably shouldn't be...

Her face went from pale as snow to red as an apple at considering her thoughts.  
Elsa shook her head clear of indesency, "I can't do that!"

She eventually decide to just lie with him and they could speak more when he woke from his beauty sleep, it was after all her bed. She walked over to her wardrobe and quietly and quickly changed into a sleeveless, icy blue night gown that cut of just below her knees.

Elsa gingerly crawled onto the bed next to Jack and undid her braid. She then carefully possitioned herself on top of the side portion of Jacks chest her head lay centered upon the snowflake on his jacket. She blushed after feeling Jacks hand move unconssiously under her waist, pulling her even closer. She liked it though.

Elsa looked up at Jacks face, he was still asleep his face now wearing a slight grin. She smiled and giggled again. She then closed her eyes and drifted off into one of the best night's sleep she'd had in years.

OOO

Jacks POV

When the morning light shone through the large window in Elsa's room, Jack awoke to a sleepining Elsa lying peacefully upon his chest.

Jack was still half asleep and had to wipe the sleep from his eyes to ensure he wasn't still dreaming. When he realized that it wasn't a dream. Jack began blushing uncontrolably and almost woke Elsa."Just calm down Jack this is fine it's her bed; ofcourse she went to sleep she probably didn't notice me here when she returned is all im sure it was dark." Jacks mind was racing all over the place, his heart beating out of his chest. He was afraid it would wake Elsa.

She was absolutely gorgeous as she slept there upon his chest. He noticed how she must've changed into a night gown while he slept. Jack blushed even more as he raised his hands up to cover his face.

Elsa felt him shift and slowly opened her eyes slepily and looked up at Jack still blushing. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled at the sight. Jack jumped at the sound and slowly lowered his hand to see Elsa smiling happily back up at him still lying on his chest.

Jack couldn't stop blushing.

"Good morning Jack," Elsa said as she sat up reluctantly. "I-umm... G-Good morning," Jack stuttered as he watched Elsa stretch.

"Im sorry about falling asleep on your bed." Jack said as he gathered himself. "Oh. You dont need to apologize. Last night with Anna went great, and that was the best nights sleep I've had in years" Elsa said yawning.

"oh, well im glad for you Elsa,"Jack said warmly. In truth it had been for him aswell. "Anna knows about your powers now?" Jack asked.

Elsa's expression turned more serious now,"No i didnt tell her yet." She looked down at the ground somewhat ashamed that there was still fear in her heart.

But Jack was not dissapointed, he simply smiled at her and said thats fine. one step at a time Elsa."

She smiled again amazed at the amount of understanding Jack displayed.

"I want you to come with me somewhere Elsa," Jack said walking over to her window and pushing it open, extending his hand for her to take. "Ok?" Elsa replied skeptically rising and taking his hand.

"Wind! To the mountain top!" Jack Shouted. Elsa looked at him confused. Before she could ask the wind pulled them out of the room and they were off...

**yo guys ive decide to just end this ch here but im going to continue what would have happened in ch5 which im working on as we speak unless your just now reading this when ive already completed 5+ chaps in which case ignore what ive just told you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright every1 im sorry about the wait i do love the feedback ive been getting no i said this chap would be up a lot sooner but i just wasnt in the mood so withou t urther addoo(i kno i misspelled tht btw) here is chap 5 enjoy! :D**

Elsa's POV

Elsa gripped Jacks hand with all the strength she could muster.

"Jack!?" Elsa shouted not able to open her eyes because of the force of wind on her face.  
She could hear him say something but couldn't make it out.

Elsa knew what was happening she and Jack were flying through the air and at high speed. At first it frightened her but after a minute or so she was loving it! The feeling of the cold wind through her hair made her feel free from her everyday life.

They flew awhile longer before she felt the wind force ease up to where she could open her eyes. Jack pulled her up into a bridal lift as they were about to touch down. When they did touch down Jack lowered Elsa back down to the ground.  
She'd blushed a little while he had held her. She kind of wished he hadn't put her down she felt a sense of security while he was that was familiar to her. It was the same sense of security that she felt before her parents died.

It made her happy.

"So... What do you think?" Jack asked a wide grin and slight blush on his face. Elsa was a bit confused. "uuuummm its a nice mountain top? What do you mean?" she asked unsure of what he meant.

"This place is isolated Elsa, save for the two of us. Do what you cannot at the castle... Let it go." Jack said smiling the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

Elsa looked around at all the loose snow and ice and then down at her own hands... She closed her eyes she was still scared.

"I-um Jack i dunno about this what if i-" she was cut off short when an unexpected snowball hit her in the face an knocked her over into the snow.

"You're thinking too much Elsa! Just let it go!' Jack said now laughing hard at her.  
Elsa sat up her hair was filled with the white icy powder. She had an obvious 'what the hell hit me' look on her face. Then upon seeing Jack laughing she felt a tickle inside her and began laughing uncontrollably. Jack thought it was adorable until it started to sound miniacle.

When Elsa finnially stopped laughing she jumped up a look of determination to get Jack back for his sneak attack. "SO... LET IT GO RIGHT? ALL RIGHT THEN!" she shouted to Jack playfully.

Elsa fluttered her hands through the air forming several snow balls that floated in front of her.

Jack looked in her eyes as she used her power, they were a lot like how North liked to discribe his own, full of wonder and compassion.

Elsa shoved her hands in a forward pushing motion. All of the snowballs shot forward at Jack at once. Jack however being an expert at snowball fights skillfully jumped and leaped through every onslaught Elsa though at him.

Elsa giggled an rotated her hands around as if rubbing a crystal ball then a snowball formed in her hands but she didn't stop she increased the size continually until it was equal in size to that of a yeti. Jack was astounded as he watched her though the snowball at him with all she had.

"Nice try but no cigar!" Jack shouted as he dug his feet into the snow anchoring himself. He pushed his staff forward into the giant snow ball, which explode on contact with his staff. The explosion of the snowball however had camouflaged another onslaught of snowballs that caught Jack off guard, burring him in snow. Elsa broke out in an uncontrollably satisfied fit of laughter.

Jack sat up still half covered in Elsa's snow.

Upon seeing this Elsa laughed even harder.

Jack's POV

Jack smiled, he was happy that he could make her this happy. She needed this, to laugh again, to let go.

After they had both composed themselves they sat down together.

"Thank you Jack Frost. It has been to long since I've had such fun since i could laugh like that." Elsa said gratefully.

"Your most welcome im happy that i could ease your conscience." Jack said smiling at her.

Elsa blushed hard at his gorgeous smile and turned to hide it before leaning against his shoulder, taking his hand in hers.  
Jack blushed next but simply remained silent.

They remained like that on the mountain top for a couple of hours just talking and falling for each other more and more by the minute.

When they returned to the castle everyone was going about what they normally do ever day. Everybody was used to Elsa not leaving her bedroom so nobody noticed her early morning absence. Elsa was sure Anna would notice however lucky enough for them Anna isn't a morning person.

"What? you have to leave?" the panic in Elsa's voice was evident.

"whoa whoa! calm down its only for the rest of today ill be back again before you eat dinner." Jack said as he put his hands on her shoulders,"spend your day with your sister make up for lost time have some fun and don't tell me you cant. You just got through proving otherwise." Elsa giggled remembering there snowball fight upon the mountain top.

"Okay then I will,"she said gathering herself.

Jack watched as she looked uneasily down at the ground.  
"Hey, I won't abandon you I promise." he said lifting her chin so that she looked him in the eyes.

What he did next left Elsa speechless.  
Jack Frost kissed Elsa on her cheek gently as if she were made of porcelain.

Jack then leaped from her window to meet back with the other guardians.  
Elsa was blushing so hard she almost passed out as if she was anemic.

"Jack Frost k-kissed me..." Elsa thought almost pinching herself as if it was a dream she was afraid she'd wake from.

**And boom ch5! YEEEAAAA! once again every1 i apologize for the wait however i promise that wont hap often im still looking at my reviews an stuff even when im not writting so let me kno wat you think and let me kno how baddly you want more... -V-**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guyz just got dmc lol ikno wat ur thinkin 'you havent played that yet!?' and no i have not heard so much about it and finnally decided to try it so i figure while it downloads...**

**NEW CHAPTER! :D enjoy! r&r pweez**

Elsa's POV

Elsa stood there for about ten minutes taking in what had just happened. When she stopped blushing she giggle almost like a school girl would and shouted," He kissed me!"

Elsa was elated. She'd never known this feeling before and she absolutely loved it. She leaped and bounded around laughing eratically. Each time her foot touch the floor it frosted that portion of it over in a heart shape.

She almost sprinted out of the room and was going to tell Anna everything that had happened but before she got out the door she stopped.

'What would she think if I did tell her though?' Elsa thought solemnly. "Hey Anna you'l never guess what happened last night!" Elsa said acting out what she envisioned would happen. "What is it Elsa! What happened?," she continued as if she were Anna now. "Jack frost kissed me on the cheek!" she finished. 'she'd think i was crazy if i said that...' Elsa thought to herself again and sighed.

She wasn't however about to let that ruin her day with Anna.

Elsa quickly perked back up, stood up and got dressed in one of her lighter dresses,did her hair up in a light braid, and ran outside as sneakily as she could to the gardens around the back side of there castle. She quickly confirmed that no one was watching.

The snowfall Jack created yesterday had stopped and the snow had begun to melt.

'Well this just wont do' Elsa thought to herself. She then lift her hand waist level and twirled it briefly, magic energy trailing her fingers. She thrust her hand up at the sky and the energy shot up into the clouds and snow began falling gently.

Elsa giggled again and ran bac inside and up the stairs and down the hall to Anna's bedroom door.

She hesitated before gently turning the knob and peered inside. As expected Anna still lay there in her bed, unconscious. Elsa shut the door quietly and tip toed over to Anna's bed and leaned over the bed.

She giggled at Annas bed head, it was even worse than her own. Elsa saw the white streak and teared up slightly but gained her composure quickly. She pulled a loose strand from her sisters mouth and whispered in her ear, "Anna! Wake up!"

Anna stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked at Elsa for a minute not immediately recognizing her still being half asleep. Anna wiped her eyes then looked again then gasped in surprise. "OH! Um good morning Elsa,"Anna said surprised, "was there something that you needed?"

"Yes..." Elsa started giggling slightly, " to ask you a question sleepy head."

Anna looked at her attentively "What is it?" Anna asked anxiously.

"Do you wanna build a snowman Anna?" Elsa asked her younger sister. Anna gasped loudly tearing up a bit. "I'd Love that Elsa..." Anna got up and dressed very quickly.

Elsa was piratically dragging Anna out of the castle. "C'mon! C'mon Anna!" She shouted to her younger sister. Anna couldn't stop laughing at her sister as she wasn't even given a chance to say anything.

When they got to the snow covered garden Anna gasped at sight.

They played together as they did when they where younger as if they were still those to small children in the ballroom filled with snow, the both of them laughing hysterically having snowball fights and building snowmen. Elsa even took Anna out on the ice to give her skating lessons. It when on for most of the day both sisters enjoying the other's company.

When it all concluded the two sisters both got underneath a single blanket in front of the huge fire place in there library with hot chocolate.

They snuggled close together and Elsa asked Anna something that Anna thought a little strange?

"Anna... Do you believe in Jack Frost?" she asked her a look of curiousness on Elsa's face. Anna looked at her sister funny, " Um I guess...?" she replies. Elsa laughs lightly. "Sorry that was a weird question." she says to Anna. "Do you believe in Jack Frost?" Anna asks her the same thing. "Always." Elsa replies placing her hand upon her own cheek blushing. Anna smiles and giggles to herself.

After they eat dinner together and talk about just about everything under the sun, and the sun, Elsa begins on her way back to her room anxiously. She can't wait to tell Jack all about the amazing day she'd had with Anna. They were getting back on the right track and it made the both of them happy. Once again Elsa had not told Anna of her powers however.

Elsa was disappointed in herself for this but didn't let it get her down.

According to what Jack said he should have already returned. She pictured the boy in her head sitting criss-crossed on her bead waiting for her return. This made Elsa blush and when she'd remembered the kiss from earlier that morning she blushed and smiled warmly.

She couldn't take the suspense any longer and once again found herself sprinting up staircases and around corridors to her bedroom and burst open the doors.

Elsa's wide smile vanished, her room was empty.

'No he promised! He kissed me' Elsa thought her mind turning skeptical.

Then she heard an unfamiliar voice echo through her room, "Guardians make a lot of empty promises Elsa..."

Elsa spun around to she a tall man shrouded in all black with jet black hair pale skin and eyes that reflected evil the likes of which gave even Elsa chills. She jumped back at the sight of the man right behind her. "Who are you and how did you get inside?!" Elsa demanded.

"Me?... Well im what many like to call a nightmare but you... You mi'lady may refer to me as Pitch. Pitch Black," the man said doing a small curtsy.

"How did you get in here and what do you want?" Elsa said to him once more nervously eyeing Pitch. "I've only come to warn you of Jack Frost, he doesn't feel for you like you think he does..." the man lied,"All he wants from you is the power you posses..."

"What? Your lying that's not true! It can't be... He promised me." Elsa said nervously backing away her arms now anxiously folded.

"Elsa you needn't have fear any more. I know that your power only frightens you, I can take that burden off of your shoulders. You can have the life with your sister you always wanted." Pitch continued.

"How do you know my name and my powers and Anna!" Elsa questioned.

"Come now dear that really is besides the point, a life without the fear of hurting those you love? That is what you want right?" Pitch countered.

Elsa looked down at her hands, both of them now shaking.

"I-I don-" before she could finish a blast of bright blue light struck Pitch and he was gone.

"Think it over Elsa..." she heard his voice echo through the room once more.

Elsa spun around to see Jack hunched over just inside her window before he fell over. "JACK!" Elsa shout rushing to his side.

Jack was holding his right side with his hand it the wound he covered dripped blood and black sand.

**Boom! Wadjya think! Ive noticed i use 'giggle' a lot but i dgaf lol**

**this one felt a bit longer dont kno if actually was or not but that dont matter, so Pitch is stirrin som shit up! :O**

**What happened to Jack and the other guardians after he left? find out on the next chap! :D r&r pweez an ty ^3^**


End file.
